This invention is directed toward the conservation of energy and the decentralization of electrical power generation as well as the societal and economic benefits derivable from said primary aims. The concept of total energy systems is by no means new, and their present lack of impact, at a time of critically declining fuel supplies, when their efficiency advantages would do much to eleviate the problems associated with such shortages, is in part, due to the inability of designers to provide systems at reasonable costs which are capable of taking maximum advantages of waste heats at varying conditions of load and load types. This inadequacy of design concept is particularly obvious in total energy systems operated in domestic and light commercial applications where both heating and cooling needs exist, as well as a normal need for electrical energy.
Generally speaking, in such applications, electrical energy from the system's generator is used to power a conventional mechanical vapor compression type air conditioner and at which time a large portion of the system's waste heat remains unutilized. Such a system usually leads to a need for oversized drivers and generators, with the result of such concepts being high first costs, higher operating costs, and lower overall system efficiencies.
In the instance of this invention, and in an endeavor to dramatically improve the state of the art, a unique jet pump air conditioning means has been incorporated in the total energy system, such means being of low first cost and offering greatly extended trouble-free life as compared to mechanical vapor compression type equipment. Some of the advantages of the jet pump art incorporated in the invention include means whereby higher condensing temperatures and pressures can be tolerated and a unique flooded type evaporator. Other advantages contemplated in the heat pump system as laid forth in the specification, outlines the compounding of the normally wasted heat energies of the driver with the rejected heat of a mechanical vapor compression cycle refrigeration or air conditioning system with the recovered heat being utilized for utility purposes and/or the operation of a jet pump air conditioning system as previously discussed. This latter type of jet pump system would have its main use in commercial applications. Also contemplated is the utilization of a Stirling type driver for both power generation and compression cycle refrigeration or air conditioning systems with the attendant advantages inherent in this type of driver, such as low noise levels, durability, and low levels of pollution emissions. Provision is moreover incorporated in the total energy system as described in the specification to have the heat supply areas afore-described supplemented by the additional supply of waste heat, solar heat and/or direct combustion.
In all, four variants of the invention are described in the drawings and specification, and for ready identification of the variants dealt with, they shall hereinafter be referred to as Embodiments "A", "B", "C", and "D" respectively.
In Embodiment "A" of the invention, the primary waste heat source is furnished by an internal combustion engine and the system's air conditioning unit is of the jet pump type.
Embodiment "B" of the invention incorporates waste heat supply from an internal combustion engine with such heat source being compoundable by condenser heat rejected by a refrigeration or air conditioning unit of the mechanical vapor compression type. The final heat operated air conditioning unit is of the jet pump type.
Embodiment "C" of the invention is as described for Embodiment "A", except that the final heat operated air conditioning unit of the jet pump type has been replaced by an absorption type unit.
Embodiment "D" of the invention is as described for Embodiment "B", except that the internal combustion engine has been replaced by an engine of the Stirling type.